Ernest Darby
|last seen = |appearances = 13 episode (see below) }} Ernest Darby was the leader of the Nordics on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by Italian-American actor Mitch Pileggi, Ernest makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. The leader of a White supremacist drug dealing street gang, the Nordics mostly dealt with meth and prostitutes. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, and sixth seasons, Ernest was a major antagonist during the series' first and second seasons, and was last seen in the Season 6 episode . Biography Background Darby is the leader of the Nordics, a White supremacist street gang who deal in methamphetamine, and lives in a large suburban home in Charming, California. It is indicated that he had a prior romantic interest in Gemma Teller Morrow, despite her being of partial Jewish heritage. She is the wife of Sons of Anarchy leader Clay. He also served a 3 year prison sentence in Chino, before his release in 2008. He and the Aryan Brotherhood watched over Opie, when he was in for his 5 year stretch for bombing the trucking yard. He has a number of tattoos, most notably a Swastika and the word 'NORDICS' in the centre of his chest. Season 1 Ernest Darby was recently released from Chino at the beginning of the first season. He was called to a meeting with Clay Morrow and Jax, the leaders of the Sons of Anarchy, after Teller found out that his ex-wife had been buying methamphetamine from a Nord in town. The SOA warned him not to sell drugs in Charming, and also gifted him a pistol. He then contacted Marcus Alvarez, the leader of the Mayans who he met in prison. He proposed that they team up to take out the Sons of Anarchy because the Nords want to sell meth in Charming but are unable to because of the SOA, and the SOA sell weapons to the Mayans' rivals. Álvarez refused the offer, but did give his backing by offering Mayan security. When a 13-year-old girl was raped at the local carnival, the Sons of Anarchy approached Darby and inquired if it was one of his men. Darby also questioned them on what happened to Whistler, one of his soldiers who was killed by the SOA. It was also revealed in this episode that his mother was dying of cancer, from her '4 pack a day habit'. Gemma kids him about his mom being treated by Jewish doctors as she sits with him at the hospital. Though he doesn't seem upset by this. Darby appears to have had desires to be with Gemma for quite some time, and are still on friendly terms, despite Gemma's Jewish background. After Josh Kohn, a rogue ATF agent, sent him information on True IRA and SOA weapon deals, he called another meeting with Álvarez. He told him to kill Clay Morrow and afterwards, the Nords could take Charming and the Mayans could take over the gun business. Marcus then told his son, Esai Alvarez, to kill both Morrow and Darby. Later, when Clay was making a deal with the IRA at a bar, the Mayans attacked but were killed before they could get to him. They simultaneously assaulted Darby's home, but also failed to kill him. They broke in and shot a Nord foot soldier and two women, but Darby hid and escaped death. Darby was arrested for questioning about the shootings. He was struck by police chief Wayne Unser, after making a derisive remark about Unser's black wife. Clay Morrow, who was also in the station for questioning, told him not to retaliate against the Mayans because it would start a war on the streets of Charming. Season 2 In Season Two, Darby is given an envelope of money and told by AJ Weston to start a methlab in Charming specifically to antagonize SAMCRO. When Darby says that Clay will retaliate if they bring drugs into Charming, AJ gives him a note and says to call the number and let them know how much money or manpower is needed. Darby is not as unreasonable and violent as AJ Weston and Ethan Zobelle, the leaders of the White separatist group League Of American Nationalists (L.O.A.N.), nor is he as strict with his racist beliefs (for example, Darby employs 'people of color' in his shop). AJ told Darby that he should cover up the Swastika tattoo on his chest as, due to his dealings with non-whites, he has not "earned it" in AJ's eyes. When L.O.A.N. steps up their actions against SAMCRO, Darby decides to get away from Charming for a while, not wanting to get caught up in the violence he believes will be coming to the town. Following an attack on one of Darby's meth labs by SAMCRO, Zobelle offers him revenge by providing assistance in burning down the porn studio run by SAMCRO. After some heavy meth use and contemplating for a little while, he decides to go through with it. During this, Darby is double-crossed by AJ, who seemingly leaves him to die in the fire. By the end of season two, Ernest Darby's fate is still not revealed. Season 3 Darby is shown to be alive and recovering in the episode "The Push." He observes Jax and Tara dealing black market pharmaceutical meds with a local clinic. He takes this information to Jacob Hale Jr., who is apprehensive and believes Darby is just trying to crush the competition from SAMCRO. Darby claims that the Nords have fallen apart and that his near-death experience made him decide to lead a normal life and that now he is only looking for revenge. Hale ultimately uses the tip and has the Sheriffs raid SAMCRO's clubhouse. In a later episode, Hale attempts to bribe Darby into helping him run a stubborn gym owner out of a neighborhood he is looking to redevelop. Darby initially accepts the bribe, but he is not able to convince the gym owner to vacate the property. Darby, disgusted with himself at becoming Hale's errand boy, angrily returns the bribe money to Hale and then leaves. Season 6 Darby, having retired from his criminal life, had left the Neo-Nazi scene and married one of his immigrant workers, a Hispanic woman. After Clay had killed an Aryan brotherhood member in prison, the blowback of Aryan retaliation hit SAMCRO hard so they went to Darby for information. While Darby claimed that wasn't his life anymore, Jax knew that he has lived against the Aryans' ways and so Darby would know about Neo-Nazi activity in the area. Darby told them of a man named Eddie Gerber who was trying to start up a new crew of white supremacists since the Nords had disbanded. Darby went with them to Gerber's and when things went south, escaped with them. When the Sons offered protection since the Aryans knew Darby was involved, he said he could take care of himself. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A17 S1-3.jpg|A17_S1-3 - Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby Appearances Category:Characters Category:Nordics Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists